Hogwarts Cheerleading?
by great goddess of the cows
Summary: "Some of our young ladies wish that we have a cheerleading squad." What is Dumbledore talking about that's a muggle sport....isn't it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but if you want to give me credit for them hey! I'll gladly have it. Also the cheers aren't 100% mine. I just change them to suit my needs.  
  
Author's note: I'm a.k.a. fragonknight03. fragonknight02 helped me with some of these cheers. fragonknight01 wishes for no part is this usual bout of madness.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Great Hall suddenly went silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up. 'It has been asked by some of the young ladies from a our houses that since not everyone can be on a Quidditch team that we have a cheerleading squad.' The hall filled with whispers about this new idea. 'Anyone can participate, even you boys,' he added with a smerk. ' All you have to be able to do is Sonorous Charm and you must be able to transfigure your robes into cheerleading uniforms.' ' Even Quidditch players?' ' How do we transfigure our robes?' ' What's a cheerleading squad?' These were just some of the many questions asked by the curious students. 'A cheerleading squad is a group of students who cheer for and encourage their team during games. Yes, even quidditch players can cheer, unless they're susposed to be flying. And about your robes, there are information parchment by the main doors in the enterance hall. If that is all of your questions? Then I wish all of you a good night.' The students flooded out of the Great Hall in one mass, everyone talking about this new thing called cheerleading. 


	2. Flint and Wood'll love it!

Goddess: I know it has taken me a long time to update (imagine Trelawney's voice).  
  
Fragonknight03: cough * bull * cough ^_^  
  
Goddess: Ah! It seems that my inner fragonknight disagrees with me. Fragonknight02: 03's not the only one! Goddess: Can we get on with it then? 02 and 03: OK then.  
  
Disclaimer: This little cheer is a parody is from Mumbo #5.  
  
".AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH ONCE AGAIN!" Lee Jordan's voice shouted over the megaphone. "Please stay seated for a sort cheer, from our female cheerleaders, sorry guys, about some of the boys that have been to Hogwarts in the last three years!"  
The girls jumped up from the benches while the boys sat there sulking. The young ladies in their black skirts and their shirts with the Hogwarts's crest and Hogwarts written across it ran to the middle of the field and got into lines.  
A small Ravenclaw in the front began and all the others joined in:  
"A little bit of Potter in my life,  
A little Malfoy by my side,  
A little bit of Wood's all I need,  
A little bit of Weasley's all I see.  
A little bit of Thomas in the sun,  
A little bit of Diggory all night long,  
A little bit of Davis, here I am,  
But when it comes to shagging Flint's our man! Whoa!"  
The rest of the student population roared with laugher. Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, and Dean blushed a deep red. Draco walked up to the five Gryffindors, "Did any of you lot know that was going to happen?"  
"No," Fred replied, the other four just shook their heads. "Think we should write and send a copy of that to Wood?"  
"And Flint!" Malfoy added.  
"OK, and Flint. What do ya say, mates?" Fred asked the others. "Hey, Cho!" he shouted to one of the cheerleaders, "you're a cheerleader, right?"  
  
"Now what made you think that, Gred?" Cho looked amused as she talked to the twin.  
"Lucky guess. Anyway, could you get us," he waved his hand around the circle, " copies of that cheer so we could send them to Wood and Flint?"  
"Sure. You know, Wood would love it, but Flint I'm not sure about," she answered.  
" 'course he'd like it," Harry speaking for the first time said, "I mean all you gorgeous Ravenclaw beauties wrote it!" he added with yet another blush. (A/N: Harry is not afraid to give Cho hints that he likes her.)  
" I get them to you boys tonight at dinner." Cho turned to leave, " And, Harry, (I) love you, too."  
  
A/N: * tear* AH! Romance, trust me, I did not plan putting that in there. Fragonknight02 will more than likely kill me now. (She doesn't really like Harry/Cho things). I need some new ideas for cheers; I only have to two left.  
  
Equilibrium: thanks for the idea about Snape being a cheerleader. I really didn't think about that. ^_^  
  
Jeanne: yes, yes, yes medarsa: If your not happy about this legitimate sport, I have been thinking about writing the Rules and Regulations for the Hogwarts's Shag-A- Thon. 


End file.
